<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental by Shadow15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080864">Accidental</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15'>Shadow15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran has a little problem during training. Mukuro helps him with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flan | Fran/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fran had always been annoyed by training sessions, but with his teacher finally out of prison and back in his life, they were suddenly worse than they had ever been. But, if Fran were to think logically about it, it was probably because he was struggling to keep up with the man’s skill level; he hadn’t realised just how much he had been slacking off until he’d gone up against the one and only Mukuro Rokudo for the first time in<em> years </em>.  </p><p>Mukuro himself was greatly enjoying their sparring; he was free to let out his pent-up frustrations in the form of whatever illusions he wanted to create in the moment, and the best part was that he didn’t have to worry about killing or maiming the boy <em> too </em> badly; Fran could take his attacks, and then some.  </p><p>“Master...” Fran sighed as he dropped his illusion. He turned his back to Mukuro, well aware of how unwise it was to do so, but having always been apathetic to his own wellbeing. He found a nice, shady spot to sit, beneath a large willow tree somewhere on the sprawling green lawn that was the Varia Headquarters backyard. Mukuro had a habit of country-jumping, and sometimes Fran wondered if the other Varia even realised the illusionist came to visit. “Master, can we take a break?” </p><p>Mukuro watched Fran curiously. His lips were curled in a mischievous grin, with only a hint of sadistic pleasure to be found if one knew what to search for. “We only just started, little one.  Don’t tell me you’ve <em> truly </em>lost your touch?” </p><p>Fran shook his head, relieved for his emotionless mask. It wasn’t that he was tired; it was just that... well, he was young, and he was <em> male </em>.  “I didn’t get much sleep last night, Master; I’m not at my full potential today.” </p><p>“Well, that’s no reason for us to take a break so soon; in a real fight, lack of sleep could get you killed.” Mukuro conjured up another illusion, tentacles sprouting without warning from the ground.  “Keep fighting.” </p><p>Fran dodged the attack with ease, his emerald eyes scanning the surrounding area for any more tentacles that may make a surprise attack.  “Master, I <em> really </em>need a break.” </p><p>“Why is that, Fran?” Mukuro was irritated, not used to Fran’s lack of motivation; the boy had always excelled in his training, pushing himself to his limits – had the Varia really let him slack off <em> that much </em> ?  It must have something to do with that blond Storm Guardian that Mukuro <em> knew </em>was a whore – Belphegor was one hell of a sloth, hardly ever lifting a finger unless he needed to; Fran undoubtedly would have picked up on his bad habits by now.  Next thing the older illusionist would know, Fran would be out fucking everything in sight, just like the older Varia Officer did.  </p><p>“Master should keep his nose out of other peoples’ business.” Fran slipped his arms behind his back, a mock image of innocence.  </p><p>Mukuro just sighed.  “Alright, Fran...  If you can hit me, you may take your break.” </p><p>Fran nodded, knowing it was a fair deal.  He spawned an army of pineapples, surrounding himself with them as he added a second layer of illusion, cloaking his existence and using the tropical fruit as a diversion.  However, Mukuro was far too skilled to fall for such a trick and, with one swipe of his trident, ripped the sleeve of his student’s Varia jacket.  </p><p>“No fair, Master; if I have to pay for a new uniform, you’re reimbursing me.” Fran feinted, but Mukuro was too fast; catching the <em> much </em>smaller boy in his arms, Mukuro grabbed a frail wrist and twisted it so that he was bringing Fran in close and pinning their chests together. </p><p>“Oya oya, little one, how you <em> haven’t </em>grown.  Kufufu~” Mukuro looked down into Fran’s forever-blank eyes, intending on using another illusion to end the round.  He smirked as Fran gazed back at him idly before trying to writhe out of his grip. “Just like your skills; you haven’t – oh?” </p><p>Fran glanced away. The first hint of emotion found its way onto his face in the form of red tint crossing his cheeks as he realised what soft sound had escaped his lips amidst his struggle.  He hadn’t noticed the friction he’d felt as his groin had rubbed against Mukuro’s thigh; not until Mukuro’s eyes had fallen to stare at the bulge in his pants.  </p><p>Mukuro smirked as he reached down to cup Fran’s chin and bring the pale face back to meet his gaze.  He pulled Fran up into the air and pressed him against the tree so he could press their hips together, feeling for himself the pressure that was building steadily in Fran’s underwear.  “Is <em> this </em> why you wanted a break, little one?  You wanted to <em> relieve </em>yourself?” </p><p>Fran looked anywhere but at the older male, silent as he nodded; there was no point in denying it as Mukuro would know he was lying.  </p><p>A hand crept down Fran’s body. Spidery fingers slipped beneath the oversized Varia jacket in order to rest against the hem of the younger’s pants. His purr was soft, but just as deadly as the rest of him. “Should I... take care of it for you, little one?” </p><p>Fran didn’t reply for a few seconds, considering the offer; masturbation was good, but he was <em> sure </em> it would feel so much better having someone else’s hands on him.  And his Master...  He trusted the older male more than he would anyone <em> else </em> with his body.  </p><p>Fran nodded. His eyes moved back to meet Mukuro’s and lock onto the heterochromatic orbs that, for the first time Fran had noticed, were full of lust. He shivered as warm fingers slipped beneath his pants, trailing against his soft skin and then through neatly-trimmed teal pubic hair.  He gasped quietly as those digits wrapped around him, having been right; masturbation <em> didn’t </em> feel as good as <em> this </em>did.  </p><p>Mukuro sneered to himself as he pulled Fran closer, letting the boy rest his weight against him rather than against the tree.  Fran’s head fell against the small of Mukuro’s chest as his tiny fingers curled into his Master’s white shirt.  </p><p>“Is it good?” Mukuro asked, not caring if anyone were to see them like this; what he did with his student was <em> their </em>business, and if anyone else had a problem with it, they could take it up with him later.  </p><p>Fran nodded. He couldn’t help the soft whimpers that escaped his lips.  He rocked his hips slightly, nervous at first, before picking up the pace until he was thrusting steadily.  “M-master...” </p><p>Mukuro licked his lips, his eyes focused solely on the boy; Fran’s emotionless mask was broken, eyes closed and cheeks painted red.  His mouth was open in a firm frown, soft noises escaping.  “Do you like me pleasuring you, Fran?” </p><p>Fran nodded.  “Y-yes...” </p><p>“Do you want it to happen more?” </p><p>“Yes...” </p><p>Mukuro chuckled as he knelt down, never slowing his hand down.  He pressed their lips together, gently at first until he felt Fran pick up more confidence.  He soon had the Varia member engaged in an open-mouthed kiss, Fran’s tongue trying to keep up with a dance he didn’t know the steps to.  </p><p>Fran moaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer until he was crying out loudly, his legs becoming jelly-like as his body went into spasms, spilling himself all over the man’s hand.  </p><p>Mukuro made sure Fran was focused on him before he slowly raised his dirtied hand to his mouth and licked the mess away.  “Is that better, Fran?” </p><p>Fran nodded dumbly, his breathing ragged as he tried to come down from his high.  He slumped against Mukuro as he was lowered back to the ground. His tiny arms wrapped around his teacher as he pressed himself harder against him.  “Thank you, Master...” </p><p>“Anytime, little one; just ask next time.  Kufufufu~” Mukuro patted soft teal hair as he stood up, bringing Fran with him.  “Take a few moments to compose yourself.” </p><p>“Yes, Master.” Fran would take it to the grave with him, but he truly <em> did </em> love his Master, for more reasons than he would <em> ever </em> tell <em> anyone, </em> much less <em> Mukuro </em> – as far as the man could be concerned for all Fran cared, he would just be the bratty, sarcastic little shit Mukuro happened to find by chance and take in; he didn’t want to be anything more or less; he just wanted to be Fran; annoying, snarky and cruel. </p><p>But to <em> him, </em> Mukuro would forever be the one and only person who had captured his heart, and earned his undying loyalty and even <em> love </em>.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>